


Don't Stop.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Franky didn't stop the kiss in Erica's office? ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop.

Erica pushed at Franky’s shoulders but the prisoner was stronger and determined. It took a few moments, the governor had to fight, had to be able to tell herself that she had fought, before she let her body, her lips relax and she could almost feel the smugness leaking off the prisoner.  
“Knew it,” Franky whispered, not giving Erica a chance to reply by smothering her feeble attempt with her lips. She lashed her tongue out and grew impatient when Erica had to pretend again to fight and pulled away, but there was nowhere to go with only the wall behind her and again, she gave in and let her body go limp and kissed Franky back. Still, she couldn’t shut her head up; this was wrong, she was digging herself into such a hole but everything about Franky intrigued her; her smell, her strength, her touch. Even as Franky ran her hand over Erica’s shirt, and god that was teasing, she could feel that niggle in the back of her head; they were in her office, anybody could walk in, and where did she really want this to go anyway?

“Stop thinking,” Franky mumbled as she finally pulled back and dove into the governor’s neck, “I can hear those wheels turning from here.”  
“Franky,” Erica said, but paused, not knowing what she wanted to say or what she was meant to say.  
That was when Franky started to pull Erica’s shirt out of her pants and placed a warm hand on her bare stomach and Erica couldn’t help the goose bumps that spread over her body.  
Franky just laughed, “Why are you so good at being selfish with climbing the ladder, but so scared of this?”  
Erica was surprised at how quickly the answer came to her; because one was about claiming power and the other was about being overpowered, but she remained silent. Franky’s hand was brushing over the inside her thigh and then squeezing it gently. Erica bit her tongue but somehow managed to push Franky’s hand away.  
“God, Erica, what do you want from me?” Franky asked frustratedly, “You don’t just want fucking information, that’s just an excuse.”  
“I don’t want things to escalate – “ Erica croaked out, finding her voice.  
Franky laughed, “Maybe. But I think you just wanted to see me,” she stated simply, confidently, her eyes shining at the way Erica just stared back at her, unable to defend herself as Franky held the governor’s hips against the wall, “See, I think you’re fascinated by me. I think I intrigue you,” Franky said slowly, that familiar smirk threatening to take over her lips, “I think you want me.”  
Erica put her hand out to the wall at first, to steady herself, but then to Franky’s shoulder, avoiding the prisoner’s eyes the whole time. She moved her hand over Franky’s singlet, over her breast and over her stomach, still shaking.  
“Look at me,” Franky said, softening her voice a little, seeing the fear bubbling inside the governor. Erica let her teeth release from around her tongue and looked at the prisoner, only vaguely aware of her hand still resting on the prisoner’s stomach.  
“What do you want from me?” Franky repeated.  
Erica attempted to look away but Franky pulled her face back, forcing her to look at the prisoner, “I don’t know, Franky,” she said honestly, for once and then grew annoyed, pulling her hand from the prisoner, “What do you want from me?” she snapped.  
Franky was taken aback, her grin fading from her face, “I thought that was obvious,” she said, putting the smile back on her face and scanning the governor’s body slowly with her eyes, running a tongue over her lips.  
Erica felt the heat rise to her face, “That’s it? I’m just some stupid straight girl challenge to you?”  
“So in fucking denial, Erica,” Franky said, sighing, “I just want,” the prisoner paused; this wasn’t what she meant this situation to turn into; she’d just wanted to prove to Erica her own desires, but all of a sudden the push and pull was harder than ever before, she sighed, “I like you, Erica. And not just ‘cause you’re hot.”  
Erica blinked; she hadn’t expected that, but it didn’t completely surprise her either. She knew Franky had opened up to her, that there was more than just sex to this stupid tension, but she’d never actually expect Franky to admit it, “You’re not stupid, you know the situation, Franky.”  
Franky shrugged and backed off a little, releasing Erica, “Yeah, only because you took this fucking position, why couldn’t you just stay my tutor?”  
Erica was taken aback this time, “Are you mad at me for – “  
“No,” Franky sighed, “No, of course not, I like your ambition, but why couldn’t it be somewhere else?”  
“Franky, even if…I’m engaged, for Christ’s sake,” Erica threw up her hands.  
“Yeah but when you’re fucking him – “  
Erica held up a hand, “Do you have to be so crude?”  
“But it’s true, right?” Franky asked, smugly.  
“Yes,” Erica snapped before she knew what she was saying.  
Franky nodded, “What now?” she said, uncharacteristically insecure.

Erica shook her head and looked away for a moment, trapped inside her own head, grinding her teeth and swearing under her breath before she took Franky’s face in her hands and kissed her, pulling her closer. Franky took a moment, but quickly slammed her body full force into Erica’s, knocking her back into that corner and as one hand unbuttoned the governor’s shirt, the other turned the lock on the office door.


End file.
